borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyros' Power
Varieties Discussion One can also heal himself by firing at his own vehicle. Since now Lancer is a portable medkit! Sinael 10:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it possible to heal an enemy with this? I swore knoxx got healed 13 times by this thing :its possible the sprites are fair game. if enemy is in the way of them getting to you = enemy is healed. speculation of course but well worth the research if someone wants to try it out. 04:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Confirmed. Although the transfusion blobs don't seem to actually home in on enemies, they can and will impact with them and deliver their healing. It tends to be minor-to-insignificant in comparison to the damage done, though - healing for 37 after a hit for 4k or more. The comment below is probably correct, though: the medics deliver far more healing. Mad Mephit 05:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I used this weapon a little bit with a lillith who had a sniper proficiency of level zero ( i never used one before this one) and noticed that without any bonuses the rifle had zero sway scoped. Is a big stability bonus a part of the "good touch" ?? By chance, were you noticing Knoxx getting healed during the phase where he spawns the combat medic NPCs? If so, then that's your reason, not necessarily the gun. Every time I've fought him, he heals up (sometimes to full) during that phase. Diakonov007 10:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Not the medics.....they got rapedWalkingFlame 22:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : See above. It doesn't take long for the medics to deliver substantial healing to Knoxx - the aid station Scorpios seem to heal proportionally, not an absolute number, and even if they are quickly nullified any healing blobs they've launched will continue to their target - whereas the effect of the Transfusion blobs from this weapon is an absolute number and is very slight. So long as you make critical hits, the healing from this weapon won't come close to negating the damage, even on Knoxx - and if you're not landing crits, you should probably be using a different weapon. Mad Mephit 05:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Special Effect Well I did some basic testing, and the effect occurs when you score a crit with Kyros' Power. Essentially, the 3 Transfusion streams lead away from the enemy, with the same timeout duration as normal Transfusion. Doesn't seem to be able to heal Teammates directly (I shot at center mess and at the head)Raven6666 12:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The transfusion effect only occurs when the shield doesn't absorb it. Bypassing a shield will deliver the damage, but not the transfusion. Transfusion is treated like elemental proc damage. It, as well as the bonus elemental damage, will be absorbed by the shield. Crits will trigger it more often because the bonus damage will sometimes take out the shield and still have enough damage left over to hit the body directly with the effect. Unshiel ded enemies will always give transfusion with every direct impact. 20:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BobtheStallion : I have seen crits that didn't trigger the effect, and body shots that did. Sometimes it was only one beam, but a crit that did trigger streams would generally trigger three. Either it's random or it's based on something as yet unknown. It might be like elemental tech, having a "pool" that can be temporarily exhausted by repeated use. Might not work every time. I'm pretty sure I've triggered it off a friendly target - a vehicle with a teammate in it, IIRC. The effect doesn't trigger with every shot, so it might help to keep trying. Mad Mephit 05:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I shifted your comment out of mine, it seems somewhat rude to break it up, even with indentation. As for body shots being able to trigger the effect, I believe it can, but on a low chance (experienced it before). I also recall it only being a Transfusion projectile as well. With a low Fire Rate on my current KP, it takes longer to test, and currently I don't have enough time for testing. I have a feeling that the length of life for the Transfusion projectiles are editable, but I haven't explored the files in the /Documents/My Games folder. As for your healing of a teammate in a vehicle, I'm assuming you weren't a Soldier with the Cauterise skill, otherwise that mention would be null.Raven6666 00:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I didnt found anything about projectiles lifelength in the inis, but mine Kyros Power almost always causes TF projectiles be it head or body. There is 1 of 10 chance that no TF projectiles will be spawned. Tested that on Hunter and Soldier.Sinael 15:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: To clarify; it's very simple, enemies who are wearing a shield, don't give TF blobs (since you're draining shied) if you have depleted the shield, and hit hit the nemy again, you will start draining health as you are draining his health. The TF blobs ALWAYS appear unless it has a shield. Also, when an enemy has a shield and you 1 hit KO him, you won't get any TF blobs. Try the sniper on Crawmerax, wherever you shoot, you'll always see TF blobs appearing, the same counts for his minions =D. :::Hope it's clear ;-) ---Cipher- 21:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) which gun part causes special effect? Does anyone know? Someone on the GBX forums said he got a kyros power cyclops, and much like the dove/hornet, ajax's ogre and the nemesis invader pistol, if the special ability comes from say the barrel, then as an atlas gun it could theoretically spawn with a cyclops scope. Can anyone confirm if this is possible? Hellz Lips 22:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Don't really get what you're asking, but YES a kyros' Power can spawn with a cyclops scope (SCOPE ONLY). For the part, it's the accesory part that gives it the TF blobs, so no, you can have a Kyros' Power with a Cyclops scope, but it will not inherit the effect of the Cyclops accesory, which give bullets a speed boost. You wil however, keep the rediculous high zoom ;-)---Cipher- 10:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: There is no Cyclops accessory, the sight has it all. A Kyros' Power with the Cyclops scope will have 5.2x weapon zoom, increased bullet velocity, and transfusion. --Nagamarky 10:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Berserker? Is this a good gun for a berserker? as a primary weapon but a long range weapon 01:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :yes. ::Agree. If your berserker has the ability to reload his skill faster when he causes explosive damage and you like to use your action-skill often, that weapon will give you a good advantage. ADreamer 12:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::. :: ::Plus, the Blast Master COM's bonus to explosive damage will also boost the damage from this rifle. +60% from the COM and +90% from 9/5 Revenge will give you a total of 250% normal damage, delivered accurately and promptly into unfriendly skulls. With the Cyclops scope, it's probably one of the best choices for a Berserker's long ranged weapon. ::Btw, has anyone somehow calculated the drop chance of a Kyros' Power-Cyclops? I'm assuming it's pretty low.. and non-respawning bosses are a drag to farm :-/ ::Cykeisme 05:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Always explodes, like the cobra? I've never put too much attention in this weapon. I always thought "Health regen? Meh, I'm a Heavy Gunner, I want heavy dps" but when I saw this video, I immediately thought "Holy crap, that thing is insane, as insane as the Torgue Cobra"! So, does anybody know if it always procs like the Cobra? If it does, I might try to farm a little for a good one... 15:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) There are no guns that proc 100% of the time. If you were to sit there and fire the gun for 20 minutes straight, it would stop proc-ing because the tech pool would run out. Just saying. 16:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) All explosive-elemental snipers always explode: their default bullet detonates with the equivalent of a x1 proc even when the weapon doesn't "proc" per se. So Kyros' Power is not unique in this regard. And when it does proc, it's nowhere near the Torgue Cobra in destructive potential: Kyros' Power has regular tech (for an Atlas mat3 explosive sniper) and severely capped upper-end damage, while the Cobra has very high tech and greatly boosted big-proc probability. Don't hang up that Cobra. Daemmerung 16:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, the tech pool still empties, just that the gun's default round is set to x1 instead of x0. And we all now that the x1 proc explosive bullet is useless anyway. There's a reason why people don't debate semantics... 17:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) (I should have been more clear: I was responding to Happypal, not NOhara24.) Qv the extensive trichoptilosis yesterday in the good Dr's talk page. I've decided that speaking of the default bullet's elemental behavior is clearer than calling it a proc (since "proc" is tied to tech pool level, just as you describe). Still means that it punches above its listed weight on the guncard. Also scary when a Badass Trooper comes at you with one, boom ... boom ... boom. (Or worse, Badass Defender with a shock revolver.) Daemmerung 17:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think I finally understand what you mean by "There are no guns that proc 100% of the time", when clearly all elemental revolvers have an elemental "effect" on every shot. It would appear your definition of proc (withing the border-universe) is different from mine. My definition is "proc"="elemental effect", whereas yours appears to be "proc"="effect that consumes tech". :Anyways, thanks both for your input. So while Kyros' Power isn't quite the proc machine the Cobra is, I think it does get a massive damage boost, which can make also make it an awesome sniper. 18:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point about the damage bonus. Amusing to see those short-range transfusion streamers in actual use, too: even though by themselves they weren't enough to keep him alive, they seemed to help. Maybe my Blast Master should get his KP out of mothballs and give it another try. Daemmerung 19:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) rolling Kyro's Power found a Kyro's Power that would have qualified as rolling sniper. its name was still Kyro's Power, plain and simple, but it had Surkov style reload speed. always test your Kyro's when farming. this thing is a beast. : (Replying to this ancient comment just for the sake of future visitors.) (the "premium" six-shot magazine that you'll see on weapons such as a DVL550) has a substantially faster reload than the other two magazines, about halfway to Surkov type performance. Visually, it is distinguished by a pair of small contrasting rectangles on the cylinder. A true Rolling Kyros would of course be impossible due to Kyros already having its accessory slot occupied. Wise farmers do indeed test their finds. Dämmerung 01:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) enemy use of transfusion weapons since i'm in the habit of farming kyros for bigger and better KPs, i've gotten shot in the face by this thing more times than i care to remember (or can remember, for that matter; i should probably see a doctor about a possible concussion). it occurred to me the other day, when i was getting shot with an aries, later dropped by a crimson lance royal guard, that at no time did i ever seen any transfusion trails, red or otherwise, after being shot, neither with the aries nor with the KP. breaking through my shield to cause bodily damage and the trans effect is not an issue; both the KP's 'splodey blast and the aries' shock charges wipe out my shields (and a goodly chunk of health) in one shot. it appears that enemies wielding transfusion guns (not transfusion grenades) cannot take advantage of the trans effect. thoughts? if confirmed, this info is wiki-worthy. thanks. 23:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I take it that Aries fell from a Royal Guard in the Circle of Duty? Come to think of it, that is the only place in DLC3 that they spawn. Have you had a lot of luck finding pearls in the CoD? I would like once to see a Pearl fall from something other than Crawmerax, so I have been sort of famring the place lately in hopes of seeing something cyan. 03:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Fact You can get a Kyro's Power without a 1x to 3x? I have one without a multiplier, but with the blast icon is there. 18:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : yes, that info is listed on the page actually, thanks. 20:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC)